


bath towel

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol stops Therese from taking a bath.





	bath towel

Therese thought she had a pink towel tied around her waist in the bathroom this morning, but soon enough, it had unraveled by the hands of Carol and made it fall down to her bare ankles and feet. Holding onto the young woman’s face with both hands, Carol leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently.

“Were you just about to take a bath?” she asked.

“Yes,” Therese answered, pecking her back on the mouth with a smile forming. “Thanks for stopping me.”

“Anytime,” Carol spoke haughtily. They kissed once more with the noise of the coffee pot brewing downstairs. It bubbled and hissed out like a steam engine.

Carol stood in front of Therese in their bathroom, rubbing her pale shoulders and arms. She stopped and took a step back in her plaid bathrobe while watching the small brunette move away to twist and turn on the tub faucets to run the water for the accurate temperature.


End file.
